gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamille Bidan
Kamille Bidan (カミーユ・ビダン''Kamille Bidan'') is the main protagonist and hero of the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Kamille is a troubled young man, growing up in a time of prejudice and oppression. He grew up in the Gryps (formerly called Green Noah) space colony - which was then the field base of the tyrannical Earth Federation's Titans elite unit, an organization to which his malevolent (and thus deeply resented) father, Franklin Bidan, belonged. Kamille particularly hated his feminine-sounding name - and thus asserts his manhood by developing a hobby in amateur mobile suit creation. This he might have inherited from his parents: both are Federation officers and among the main engineering team that designed the Titan's prototype unit, Gundam Mk-II. After a scuffle with a Titans officer Jerid Messa, Kamille is detained by them at their base in the Gryps space colony. During an Anti-Earth Union Group raid to steal the new prototype Gundam Mk-II mobile suits, he escapes and helps the AEUG steal all the Gundam Mk II units. Under the tutelage of AEUG officer Quattro Bajeena and former Titans officer Emma Sheen, Kamille later becomes one of AEUG's top pilots while maintaining his civilian status - first in his stolen Gundam Mk II and later in his personally designed MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. During the course of the war with the Titans, Kamille witnesses the death of his parents, lover and friends. As such, though a generally nice person, he tends to act on his emotions and personal judgement rather than logic. This has placed him in deep rivalries with men like Jerid Messa and Paptimus Scirocco. Kamille's life is changed again when he meets a strange young female Titans pilot. Her name was unknown, and was referred to as Four Murasame because she was the fourth Newtype to come from the Murasame Newtype Labs. The two fall in love and were torn apart time and again. Being a cyber-newtype, she was unstable and attacked Kamille anytime her Psyco Gundam is near. Like Lalah Sune before her, she cements Kamille's side of the rivalry with Jerid: while finally escaping Titans clutches, she died in battle with Jerrid to save Kamille's life. Ironically, despite this potential cause of antipathy, Kamille later shows no real signs of a genuine hatred of Jerid: he treats him much like any other Titan pilot. It's likely that this develops because Kamille thinks that hating Jerid is, at this point, useless. As the battle of the AEUG and the Titans approach its fateful conclusion in the First Gryps war of UC 0088, Kamille begins tapping the mysterious "Bio-Sensor" in the Zeta Gundam as his Newtype abilities grew, and unleashing a power never before seen. In his final battle with Scirocco, Kamille proved to be the stronger mind, having gained the strength of all the people he loved who had died during the war. Despite impaling the Zeta Gundam into Scirocco's PMX-003 The O, a dying Paptimus Scirocco still managed to unleash a mind-crippling blow to Kamille Bidan, leaving him in a psychotic state. By the end of the First Neo-Zeon War, Kamille has apparently recovered his mental faculties, and may have found a chance for a peaceful life along with his old friend and partner, Fa Yuiry. Gundam metaverse creator Yoshiyuki Tomino noted on the official website of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation that he intends to retcon Kamille's tragic fate at the end of the Gryps War to something a little more optimistic, in order to better balance out the series' bleak tone. The 3-part film adaptation and recollection of the original TV series and met rather wide success in Japan, with the new ending resulting in Kamille managing to resist Scirocco's crippling mind attack and reuniting with Fa at the conflict's conclusion. This outcome has been a long thought about alternate ending to Kamille's story, although it is uncertain if this is a retcon or to be treated as an alternate universe to the main Gundam history as Kamille's new ending possible completely retcons Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Bidan, Kamille